buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
The Omni Lords
This page is about the anime group of Omni Lords. For the keyword, see Omni Lord. The Omni Lords are a group of nine powerful ancient monsters known as Omni Lords, who long ago sealed the great evil fiend known as Yamigedo. They consist of powerful monsters from multiple worlds. History Eons ago, a terrifying creature known as Yamigedo was terrorizing the universe, consuming and destroying multiple worlds with no end in sight. Armordeity, Dynamis, seeing this countless destruction, decided to assemble a collection of monsters from multiple worlds in order to combat this great threat. Using the Time Jump ability given to her by the Neodragon Variable Cord, she traveled through time to gather the team who would become known as the Omni Lords. She found 9 such beings, including the Variable Cord who had lost the memory of asking Dynamis to gather the Omni Lords as well as giving her Time Jump. However, the Omni Lord from Darkness Dragon World was replaced by one from Dragon World for unknown reasons. Combining their powers together, they managed to defeat and seal Yamigedo within the "Sealing Stone" but not completely. However, the Omni Lord from Hero World could not participate in the final battle due to a war in his own world. In order to make sure The Great Fiend is never released once more, they choose the planet Earth as the Sealing Stone's resting place and were resigned to remain there, never completely returning to their worlds. Some were displeased with this but they all ultimately choose to follow through with it. One member of the group however was less than interested in keeping his role as an Omni Lord and would rather return to his native world. At some point, the Omni Lords would come into contact with the Fuchigami Clan. They would reach an agreement with them, where the Clan would watch over the Sealing Stone, while, every 4 years, one of the Omni Lords would visit the, to keep an eye on the Stone. From then on, each member went their individual paths. Some choose to seclude themselves for long periods of time, away from civilization. Most decided to interact with humans, one way or another. One decided to find other monsters capable of taking over his role, should it be necessary. Many thousands of years passed before a young man from the Fuchigami Clan was tricked into undoing the seal on Yamigedo, thus the Great Evil Diety and his minions were once again free to devour the universe as they had in days long past. And so, Tenbu traveled to Earth to find one who could defeat Yamigedo. Identification There are 2 forms of identification to discern whether a being is an Omni Lord or not. '1st method: The number of "horns" they have' As stated by Count Dawn, each Omni Lord has a number of "horns" around their face/head equal to that Omni Lord's number/position within the group. Take note that facial hair and armor decorations can also count as "horns" and it does not have to be a physical part of their body to count as a horn. This identification method can easily result in mistaking others as Omni Lords, one example being Akatsuki mistaking a Rhinoceros for being the First Omni Beast Lord due the singular horn it has. This was disproved by Zanya stating that the species of that Rhinoceros is known to only have 1 horn. *Ziun: 1''' - 1 prominent horn *Asmodai: '''2 - 2 horns, one on each side of his head *Miserea: 3''' - 2 extended and curved golden horns to the sides, and 1 above his bangs *Burn Nova: '''4 - 2 fire-like horns attached to his head gear and 2 fire-like horns vertically next to them *Tenbu: 5''' - 1 horn on his snout, 2 horns, one on each side of his head and 2 antler-like horns **Drum: '''5 - 1 horn on his snout, 2 horns on the back of his head, and 2 horns on his helmet. *Variable Cord: 6''' - 6 golden horns, three on each side of its head *Dawn: '''7 - 4 hair points, 2 for the ends of his mustache and 1 for his goatee *Grangadez: 8''' - 2 horns on his head, 2 spikes on each shoulder, 2 spikes on the top of his chest and 1 spike on each knee cap. *Mukuro: '''9 - 9 tipped horns on his helmet. '2nd Method: The Omni Lord Emblem' Each Omni Lord carries a colored orb Core Gadget which is refered to as the Omni Lord Emblem. Each Omni Lord carries said orb close by and should 2 Emblems come into close contact with one another, the orbs will react, confirming the other wielder as a legitimate Omni Lord. The Omni Lord Emblems are the key to an Omni Lord's status and unique power as when Tenbu was about to die, he passed on the title of Omni Lord and his Emblem to Drum before being devoured by Yamigedo, which, over time, eventually resulted in Drum awakening the Omni Lord's Power for himself. Optionally, an Omni Lord can choose to allow another being to carry the Emblem for them, without transferring their power, as seen in the case of Burn Nova and Ricky. This can however result in the holder being mistaken for an Omni Lord as well. Should an Omni Lord no longer be willing to fulfill his duties, they can find a successor to give the Omni Lord emblem to. However just having the orb doesn't automatically make one an Omni Lord, its carrier must prove themselves to be worthy of the title after which the emblem will accept them as seen with Drum and Mukuro. Additionally only beings from the emblem's native World can inherit it; if someone from another World attempts to use it, the orb will never accept them as an Omni Lord. Abilities "Sealing Formation": When 8 Omni Lords from 8 different worlds are present, they can use this technique to seal Yamigedo. However, if less than 8 Omni Lords are present the technique becomes impossible. It also becomes impossible if the Omni Lords are weakened somehow, such as when they were reduced to disembodied spirits after their bodies were turned to stone. To counter this technique, Yamigedo created the Inverse Omni Lords. "The Art of Yamigedo Spirit Pacification": This technique, when successful, can place Yamigedo into a slumber for a short period of time. To set up the teachnique, the user places 8 sealing tags upon Yamigedo's head and makes the corresponding handseal. When initiated, a bright energy is emitted from their hand. Then by connecting their hand to the sealing tags, the technique is completed. This technique is normally used to grant time to set up the Sealing Formation. At some point, Count Dawn taught the Fuchigami Clan this technique. Members *First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun - Katana World *Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai - Magic World *Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea - Dungeon World *Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova - Ancient World *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu - Dragon World **Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum - Dragon World (Temporary replacement) *Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord - Star Dragon World *Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn - Legend World *Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez - Danger World *Ninth Omni Brave Lord, Captain Answer - Hero World **Ninth Omni Brave Lord, Mukuro - Hero World (Current title holder) Category:Groups Category:Anime Element